1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a step-up circuit that includes a capacitor for increasing voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-239609 discloses a step-up circuit that increases a supply voltage twofold.